unexpected_friendshipsfandomcom-20200213-history
Halley Bellamy
'''Halley Bellamy '''is one of the main characters. Biography Halley Bellamy, is the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Bellamy. She doesn't like being called by her first name so people call her by her surname instead. Bellamy or Belle for short. She came from a wealthy family. Her mother used to be a makeup artist while her father was a lawyer, and even after his death, they still continue to live a wealthy life. She is described as the "sassy" one of her group of friends. She is serious with a mean attitude and is not afraid to speak her mind out. But is proven to be actually generous and sensitive once they get to know her. Her friends describe her as the mature one. Often patient and quiet. She has the ability to feel and know what other's are feeling and thinking, an ability that she, herself hate the most because "she can feel other people's pain, and it hurts her inside." She is also secretive and mysterious, she'd rather suffer on her own than let anyone worry about her problems. She is also described as a beauty, and is often asked out by many man. Although many guys has already asked her out, she's still single, a fact that surprises a lot of people. Relationship Bellamy first felt indifference about Aiden, but soon learned to love him, which scared her to the point of hyperventilation. She explained that the reason why she refused to fall in love is because "love hurts," explaining how after her father died, her mother became so depressed that she cries herself to sleep. And then a few years later, her mother married a man she knows she doesn't love at all. Just someone to support her family. Another example was her friend's complicated relationships. Lindy dating a man 7 years older that she is, and how Lindy's mother refused to acknowledge their relationship even though they've been together for 2 years. Faith's on and off again relationship with Iridian. And Dallas getting dumped by his first love. To make it worse, Aiden was oblivious about Bellamy's feelings for him. When Bellamy started distancing herself from him, this confused Aiden so he asked her friends about it, but unfortunately, none of her friends know about that problem she's going thought. It didn't help that Violet kept on getting every chance she can get just to be with Aiden. Bellamy got depressed and she started not taking care of herself. This is when her friends finally notice that something's wrong with her. Lindy and Faith confronted her about it and she finally confessed to them about her feelings for Aiden. Her two friends were uncertain about whether to tell Aiden or not but they went for the latter instead. When Aiden couldn't take the way Bellamy's been acting, he confronted her about it and she couldn't help but break in tears in front of him. She told him everything. Just when she was about to run, Aiden grabbed her into a tight hug. It is unknown whether they started dating but her friend's has shown some signs that they are in a secret relationship. Probably to stay away from drama usually caused by Violet and Devon. Category:Protagonist Category:Female Category:Character